1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuation arrangement for movable components on vehicles, particularly for trunk lids or hoods, doors, vehicle tops and top covers, which include at least one hydraulic cylinder pivotably coupled to a cylindrical pivot pin on the vehicle and/or on the movable vehicle component, and having at least one line for the pressure medium in at least one working chamber of the hydraulic cylinder.
2. The Prior Art
Hydraulic cylinders, particularly for the use in motor vehicles, have a connection for the pressure medium on the rod side and/or the bottom side onto which the supply lines (mostly hoses) with pressure medium are attached. The hydraulic cylinder itself is also moved at the time of movement of the vehicle component actuated by the hydraulic cylinder. The danger exists thereby, in a way, that hoses may be kinked, which might lead to an interruption of the (pressure medium) supply to the hydraulic cylinder and might cause damage to the hoses themselves. This danger could be eliminated by wide loops, but this is in contradiction to the demands for the least possible space requirements. The hoses are often times placed on the outside and they are exposed thereby to risk of damage.
The object of the present invention was therefore to provide an arrangement that allows pivoting of the hydraulic cylinder principally at any angle with low space requirements and a low risk of damage to the pressure medium lines.
This object is achieved according to the invention whereby one section of each pressure medium line passes through the pivot pin essentially in an axial direction and whereby at least one passage leads from the pivot pin to at least one working chamber of the hydraulic cylinder. With this rotating passage of the pressure medium line leading through the pivot pin and through the pivot point of the working cylinder, the cylinderxe2x80x94which may be pivoted in any directionxe2x80x94may be supplied with pressure medium so that the line sections do not have to be moved together with the cylinder or they cannot be kinked, and the movement of the hydraulic cylinder is not restricted. The line sections leading up to the pivot pin may be mounted essentially in a fixed and protected manner within the body of the vehicle, for example, so that the risk of damage from pivoting or from exterior influences is minimized.
According to a first embodiment, one section of the hydraulic cylinder encompasses at least partially the rigidly attached pivot pin whereby the section of at least one line leading axially through the pivot pin merges into at least one essentially radial conduit, which in turn runs into at least one groove that reaches around at least one part of the circumference of the pivot pin. A simple but very flexible construction is thereby provided since many different hydraulic cylinders may be arranged to cooperate with one pivot pin and whereby the cylinder may be used interchangeably.
The entire arrangement becomes especially simple in a version in which at least one pressure medium line enters axially into the pivot pin.
Advantageously, at least one axial connection for a pressure-medium supply line is provided in the pivot pin.
According to a second advantageous embodiment of the invention, the pivot pin is rigidly (non-rotatably) connected to the hydraulic cylinder and the section of at least one line leading axially through the pivot pin merges at the opposite side of the hydraulic cylinder into at least one essentially radial conduit, which in turn runs into a groove that encompasses at least a part of the circumference of the pivot pin, whereby the side of the pivot pin that is provided with at least one groove may be connected to a pressure-medium connection sleeve. The section that is mechanically stressed the most is here especially solid, namely the transition section between the pivot pin and the holding structure on the vehicle, and the section is protected from pressure medium losses in this area. The transition piece allowing the transfer of the pressure medium from the rigidly arranged lines into the pivot pin, which is pivotable relative to the lines, occurs in the protected area at the side of the holding structure and opposite the hydraulic cylinder.
The transfer of the pressure medium from the fixed pivot pin to the hydraulic cylinder is accomplished in that at least one groove reaches around the entire circumference of the pivot pin. The best possible pivoting capability of the hydraulic cylinder is thereby achieved since a transfer possibility of the pressure medium going from the pivot pin into the hydraulic cylinder exists at any arbitrary angle. Of course, grooves along smaller circumferential sections of the pivot pin are possible for smaller necessary pivoting angles.
According to a first embodiment, at least one groove alone may be formed in the pivot pin whereby the pivot pin may receive the groove at its outer surface without suffering mechanical weaknesses because of the size of the pin and whereby the surface is easily accessible for machining.
An additional embodiment may be advantageous for larger cross sections whereby at least one groove is formed by opposed recesses in the pivot pin as well as in the section of the hydraulic cylinder that encompasses the pivot pin.
According to an additional embodiment of the invention, at least one groove alone may be formed, of course, in the section of the hydraulic cylinder encompassing the pivot pin, which provides a mechanically stronger and more stable construction for relative thin pivot pins and stronger end-sections of the hydraulic cylinder.
To make possible a particular movement and angular position of the cylinder axis of the hydraulic cylinder, according to an additional characteristic of the invention the pivot pin is mounted and held in a holding structure which may be moved about at least an axis that is oriented at an angle to the axis of the pivot pin.
In a structurally simple manner, an elastomer bearing may be inserted between the pivot pin and the holding structure.
However, a steady guiding movement is achieved during the angled movement of the cylinder axis, according to the invention, if the part of the pivot pin received in the holding structure is provided with an at least partially spherical surface and whereby the receiving area of the holding structure is formed in a complimentary manner thereto.
According to an additional characteristic of the invention, the pivot pin is mounted in a bearing casing having an at least partly spherical surface and the receiving area of the holding structure is formed complimentary to the surface of the (bearing) casing. With this construction, it can be guaranteedxe2x80x94especially with the mechanically strong design of the pivot pin being firmly attached to the hydraulic cylinderxe2x80x94that movements and angular positions of the hydraulic cylinder axis are possible to be around an axis that is oriented at an angle to the axis of the pivot pin.
The actuation arrangement for vehicles are typically equipped with a double-action hydraulic cylinder, which effects the movement of the moving vehicle component in both directions. For arrangements of this type, according to the invention, at least two hydraulic lines pass through the pivot pin essentially in an axial direction and which merge into at least one essentially radial conduit, which in turn runs into at least one groove per line that encompasses at least partially the circumference of the pivot pin.
According to an additional characteristic of the invention, to save more space and to reduce the risk of damage to the hydraulic lines as much as possible, the passage to the working chamber of the hydraulic cylinder, which faces away from the pivot pin, leads through the inside of the hydraulic cylinder.
This is advantageously achieved, according to the invention, in that the hydraulic cylinder is designed as a double-barrel cylinder whereby the passage to the working chamber of the hydraulic cylinder, which faces away from the pivot pin, is formed by the annular space between the two barrels of the hydraulic cylinder.
In the above-mentioned embodiment at least one additional component, preferably a pneumatic spring, may be attached parallel to one or each hydraulic cylinder whereby one end of the pneumatic spring is connected to the section of the hydraulic cylinder that encompasses the pivot pin, and whereby the other end is coupled to the piston rod of the hydraulic cylinder. Thereby, the components that already act in combination upon the moving vehicle component may advantageously be used together and constructional interferences in the construction of vehicles may remain as low as possible.
In the following description, the invention is explained in more detail with the aid of particular embodiment examples and accompanying drawings.